Once upon a winter solstice
by funfunfuninthesunsunsun
Summary: Soulmate au where on the winter solstice a golden string appears, connecting you and your soulmate. It is customary that on the solstice following the princes' 18th birthday the knights would follow his string and bring back his soulmate. Arthur Pendragon is dreading the day in which they will find a man at the end of his soulstring. Merthur fluff w/ some sad bits too sorry
1. Once upon a winter solstice

The winter solstice is a special time for everyone in Camelot. They couldn't wait for the eating, singing, dancing around the decorated trees and watching the soulmate strings appear. But December 21 was especially important for one man. Arthur Pendragon. For the winter solstice was also his birthday.

For as long as anyone could remember on December 21st a golden string would appear around peoples pinky which would connect them to their soulmate. Arthurs father had told him how as soon as he was born there was already a long piece of golden string stretching from his smallest finger out into the woods beyond Camelot.

For a long time Arthur wasn't allowed to go and follow his soul string but it was customary that on the solstice following the princes' 18th birthday the best nights of the kingdom would go and follow the princes' sting to find the princess who's soul he had been bonded with.

For a long time Arthur couldn't wait for his 18th birthday. What a day it would be. The knights would set off in the morning and by nightfall they would bring back a dark haired maiden with an enchanting smile and sparkling eyes. They would dance around the tree and sing songs from their kingdoms. Sharing stories of myth and legend.

For years Arthur couldn't wait. Until suddenly he could. For suddenly he began to realised that his soulmate wouldn't be a princess at all. Maybe a prince, but knowing his luck it would be a mere peasant boy.

Arthur dreaded the night were the knights would come home. His father smiling broadly until he realised what had happened. "A boy!" He would scream. "My son will not be bonded with a boy!". Many a morning the prince would wake up drenched in sweat, afraid of what would come to him on his 18th birthday.

But sooner than he could dread it was the 20th of December and the knights were preparing to leave.

"Father" Arthur mustered all the courage he could and walked into the kings chambers. "I must insist you do not send the knights out tomorrow"

"For heavens why?,my boy, it is tradition! You have been dreaming of this day for years"

"That was true in the past, Father but it isn't now"

"Arthur, you cannot refuse this. It is what has happened for centuries!"

"I understand father but I couldn't help but notice that tomorrow will be my 18th birthday and not the solstice following by 18th birthday."

"I'm sure it won't matter too much, Arthur"

"But father there must be a reason why they following the string on a princes' 19th year and not any-"

"Calm yourself, Arthur" Uther smiled "I know what you are up too"

Arthur stared in shock. No.

 _No._

He couldn't know. He'd have been executed long ago. Crown prince or not.

"You- You do?"

"Of course!" Uther laughed softly "You are afraid of meeting her"

"I am?" Arthur let out a nervous laugh.

"You are young! You want more time to flirt with towns women"

"I do?"

"I understand Arthur, plus its your birthday!You are becoming a man! You don't want a woman on the same day!"

'Yes…" Arthur began to realise that to be frank this was a lot better excuse than his "That's exactly the problem"

"I bet the tavern women said they wouldn't sleep with you until your 18, didn't they" Uther mused, lost slightly in his own memories.

"Yes" This was actually true, the tavern women and the tavern men had promised him this, but it was the blacksmith's son who he was looking forward to seeing tomorrow. "So you won't send the knights out?"

Uther stood awhile in thought "As you have come up with an almost fathomable reason I will let the knights rest tomorrow"

"Thank you father" Arthur smiled. He was safe. For another year.

The next morning Arthur woke to the sounds of many servants and nobel people alike wishing him a happy birthday and a merry solstice. Arthur loved the winter solstice, just seeing everyone so happy was amazing, though of course there was still some in sadness in the air. Like his father who's string merely rapped around finger with no connection since it was cut on this day 18 years ago. Or those like Arthur whose string stretched out of the castle grounds. As most people went in search of their soulmates on the solstice the only strings other than Arthurs was Gwen' who couldn't go in search for she had too much work tennis to Lady Morgana and Gaius.

On his 14th birthday Arthur asked the physician why he had never gone in search of his soulmate.

"Oh Arthur" The old man replied "I did, when I was young, and it brought me here to Camelot"

"She lived here!"

"Yes sire, she was a healer in this very kingdom"

"But... why isn't she here anymore?"

"She was sent away not long after you were born"

"Why?"

Gaius sighed, envious of the boys innocence. "I'll tell you when you're older, now run along and give this to Morgana"

Arthur nodded and took the small vile and began walking out. When he reached the door he turned back.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked "Was your soulmate magic?"

"She is, Arthur"

The boy nodded wisely. "Don't worry, when I'm older I'll follow your string and bring her back to you"

The physician smiled "Thank you, my boy" he was sure he would.

Now, four years later, Arthur watched the three gold strings lead off into the distance, he'd watched his on his birthday every year, he knew in exactly which direction it went, which trees it intertwined, yet there was still a part of him that hoped it wouldn't lead out of the gates.

A part of him hoped it would lead to Leon or Elyan, not that loved either of them in that way, he just new if everyone could see his soulmate so easily it would all over sooner. He might even get a quick shag in before anyone realised.

And talking about quick shags, he had a few promised to remind people of.

The next year it was a lot harder to stop the knights but luckily he had had a whole year to think about it.

His plan was to go out the night before and find some creature that he could set out in Camelot that would be far more important to catch then find Arthurs soulmate.

It would have worked if Arthur wasn't such a clotpole.

The problem was that he couldn't find such a creature. He spent the whole night searching and consequently was asleep in the woods for most of his birthday until the knights who were supposed to be searching for his soulmate found him.

So technically, it was a success.

The next year Uther had successfully locked Arthur up so he couldn't get in trouble but this time he had come up with a plan that couldn't fail.

By winning a lot of bets Arthur had managed to get a lot of angry Tavern people to just wreck havoc outside the castle gates- to make the string unfollowable - and in the lower town to generally distract and-

"Arthur!"

 _Shit_

"ARTHUR!" Uthers shouts echoed through the castle and down to the dungeon.

"I know this is your doing! For heavens sake, my boy, you can't keep running from this forever"

"I know, father"

"What do you have to say for yourself? You have destroyed the lower town and all the food! There will be no banquet tonight!"

"I am truly sorry father"

"I am not finished" Uther continued "For you, Arthur Pendragon, must be punished!"

"But father!" Arthur protested "No banquet and a birthday in the dungeons is surely punishment enough!"

Uther nearly laughed "I won't let you off that easy. As you chose to act like a child I could treat you like one, I could put guards on your doors, not let you see anyone for a while" He paused and Arthur smiled

 _That doesn't sound too bad-_

"But no, you'd love some time off. No, I think more responsibilities is the way to go. You could start coming to the council with me. Yes and more training! First thing tomorrow morning! We also must find you a new servant for you to train with. And a shit one at that"

"No! Father! Please!" Arthur begged

"I'll have them let you go before sundown"

 _Well_

He thought

 _It can only go up from here_

And boy how it did.

The next morning Arthur was woken up extra early for target practise. At least with target practise there was always a peasant boy to be mean to. And that was exactly what he was doing when-

"Come on, that's enough" A sweet male voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" Arthur asked exasperatedly, he really didn't need this today.

"You've had your fun, my friend" The owner of the voice was a peasant boy, he will admit a handsome peasant boy but still, a peasant boy was daring to talk to him!

"Do I know you?" He asked the stranger

"I'm Merlin" He said, there was something about this boy. Something he knew he was missing.

"So I don't know you?" _Shit that sounded more arrogant than intended._

"No" _Too late now, may as well lean into it_

"Yet you call me your friend" _Nailed it._

"That was my mistake" The dark haired boy smiled.

"I think so" Arthur stepped toward the man whose body seemed to be a magnet to Arthurs.

"Yeah" He smiled. _No._ It was a smirk this time, he was planning something "I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass" There it was.

"Or I one who could be so stupid" _Ha, two can play at that game._

 _Oh come up with something else_ he thought when Merlin didn't respond."Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" _Burn_

"No"

"Shall I help you?" Arthur took another step towards the man, who, Arthur speculated, was taller than he looked.

"I wouldn't if I were you"

"What are you gonna do?"

"You have no idea" _Well_ , Arthur thought, _this is getting exciting._

"Be my guest" Merlin threw a punch at Arthur but the blond boy quickly took his hand and twisted it around in a uncomfortable position "I'll throw you in jail for that"

"Who do you think you are?" _Ooh here it comes_ "The king?"

"No" Arthur couldn't wait to see the look on the poor boys face "I'm his son, Arthur"

The look on the poor peasant boys face was indeed priceless but quickly he has some guards took Merlin away though somehow Arthur knew that he would see that strange man again.

In fact he saw him again only the next day in the market and then again at the banquet - the townspeople were upset that it was canceled the day before - he even saved Arthurs life.

And true to his word Uther found him the worst and stupidest servant ever in Merlin. Not that he was very disappointed, no he wasn't at all, he was actually quite glad for though Merlin was by far the worst servant in all of Camelot, he was also becoming Arthurs best friend.

"So" Arthur began one dark evening in early January "Merlin"

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin replied while folding the last of Arthurs garments.

"What brought you to Camelot?"

"Well" Merlin paused, he couldn't tell Arthur the whole truth, his mam sending him away to Gaius to be taught how to be good warlock, and most importantly, a good man. But that wasn't all of it "I was following my string" Merlin gestured to his pinky.

"You were searching for your soulmate?"

"Yes, sire. But the trip was longer than I anticipated, I did manage to get a few miles from the city before midnight came though"

"So you know she's in Camelot?"

"I'm pretty sure" Merlin nodded "Unless they're some sort of hermit living just outside"

"Lets hope not!" Arthur mused.

"I'm sort of glad I didn't find them just yet, I don't think I'm ready" Merlin sighed.

 _I don't think I'm ready to find out its someone I don't know already._

"Plus, I heard there was some sort of brawl outside the gates, wouldn't want to get mixed up with that!"

"Knowing you, Merlin, you'd get mixed up in it even if you were far away in the stars"

"You know me too well, sire"

There was a long pause before arthur was brave enough to speak.

"Call me Arthur"

"Arthur" Merlin smiled "I already know you too well"

The two men stood in comfortable silence for longer than they'd like to admit. Arthur humming a song the tavern men were singing the day before, Merlin idly brushing dust off Arthurs things.

Suddenly he burst out laughing.

"What!" Arthur jumped, before blushing at his own concern.

"The- the!" Merlin gasped

"Spit it out!" Arthur cried "Come on"

Merlin only continued laughing. "What is it?" He was mildly offended now.

"The-" Merlin said when he finally managed to compose himself "The art of women!"

"What the h-" Arthurs face grew redder than he had thought possible when he noticed the book Merlin had found "Get out"

"Oh come on!"

"Get out" Arthur said sternly "Go polish my armour"

"It's the middle of the night!" Merlin protested

"Then you better get a move on" Arthur pushed his servant out the door "I have training in the morning"

Merlin left but Arthur could still hear his laughing down the corridor.

Arthur sighed, and looked over at his bookcase, relieved that in his laughter Merlin hadn't seen the sister book titled 'The art of men'.

 _The git._

"Oi!" Arthur shouted at Merlin one spring morning as the warlock came in to wake the prince up.

"What?"

"Get out of my bloody room!"

"Why?" Merlin asked making no effort to leave "The king wants you down for cancel meeting as soon as possible"

"Aren't you listening, you buffoon!" Arthur said moving suspiciously under the quilts "Get out of my chambers immediately!"

"Wait" Merlin smirked as he realised that there was a rather large lump on the other side of Arthurs bed.

"Merlin" Arthur warned through gritted teeth "Get. Out."

"I see you have someone with you" Merlin smiled "Care to introduce me"

"Merlin-"

"Or maybe I know her already"

"Get-"

"Gwen?"

"-Out"

"Carys? I do like her"

"I'm warning you"

But it was too late, Merlin had already walked around the bed and lifted the covers.

"Hello, Dafydd"

"Hiya, Merls" The scared man replied.

"How's your sister, I heard she's got a bad cold"

"She's getting better, thank Gaius for me"

"Will do"

"Merlin" Arthur interrupted "What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm making your guest welcome" Merlin turned back to Dafydd "I bet he hasn't even offered you breakfast"

"Well… umm…" Dafydd began "No"

"How about that" Merlin turned to Arthur.

"Its just I have some important business to attend to-"

"Don't worry Daf, just get dressed and I'll bring some breakfast down to you and your sister" He smiled slyly at Arthur "You must be exhausted"

"Alright!" Arthur exclaimed as he jumped up suddenly "Like I said I'm very busy so Merlin if you would escort Dafydd to the door"

Merlin, knowing when to stop the teasing walked the half dressed Dafydd to the door before leaving himself to get breakfast.

Once they had both gone Arthur preceded to bang his head violently agains the bed post.

 _Why,_

He sighed loudly.

 _Does this always happen to me?_

"You haven't had many night companions recently" Merlin asked while serving dinner to Arthur in mid August.

"What?!" Arthur spat out his drink. _Night companions? Is he actually twelve?_

"I was just wondering if our poor prince has lost his touch" Merlin smiled cheekily. Arthur grimaced. It was true though. For the few months after Merlin had found Dafydd, he had found many other strange men and women in Arthurs bed. It was an unspoken agreement that Merlin would lead them out in the morning while heavily implying that if they were to breath a word of this to anyone it wouldn't be a good day for their head. But this wasn't the case at the moment.

"I suppose I have" Arthur sighed, though he knew it wasn't true. Whenever he went around the town he would meet many women and men making enticing propositions yet lately something was making him turn them down. Maybe it was just the summer heat. Maybe it was the sad smile Merlin would give every time he found someone with Arthur. Maybe it was Arthurs own face in the mirror when the men began flirting with Merlin as well.

"Unlike you to admit such a thing"

"I simply meant" The prince lied "That I am beginning to think maybe I'm ready to meet my soulmate"

"Weren't you supposed to meet them ages ago?"

"Yes but I managed to avoid it"

"Why?"

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur"

"You do know it is punishable by death for a man to even think of a man in such a way as I have been with them"

"Yes but-"

"Then you realise that it is almost certain that when I find my soulmate they will be the 'wrong' gender and then both him and I will be burned at the stake"

"Yes, sire" Merlin said, feeling foolish "I'm sorry"

"No, Merlin, its okay"

"But you said you are ready to meet them now"

"Yes well- I can always hope that that isn't the case" Arthur smiled "Plus I'll need someone else to look after me when you find your soulmate this year"

"I won't quit when I find him Arthur"

"Him?" Arthur said, topping the foolish part of his brain pushing Merlin away.

"Like you" Merlin closed his eyes "I am not certain that they will be a he but I just have a feeling"

"Mhmm" Arthur agreed.

God he hoped he wasn't burned at the stake, for he wanted to see a whole lifetime of Merlins wise and peaceful closed eyes smiles.

On the first of December Uther announced that if anyone, friend of foe, would in anyway disrupt the quest to find Arthurs soulmate then they would be executed.

Arthur gulped. Though he had decided to let them follow his string this year, there was still a part of him that took comfort in the fact that he could, if he wished, set up some sort of plan to make the knights fall ill or something along those lines.

As the days went by he grew more and more in fear of his birthday.

On the 14th tears began to gather by his eyes as he looked out of his window, down at his kingdom which he feared he didn't have long left with. As the first tear began to fall down his cheek, he felt a strong arm pull him into a warm embrace.

 _Merlin._

God he will miss Merlin.

Merlin with his sarcastic humour and his snarky comments.

Merlin with his neckerchiefs.

Merlin, who almost always smelt of wood and earth.

Merlin, the stupidest man he'd ever met, and yet the wisest.

Merlin and his smile that could stop war.

Merlin and his eyes that told stories of adventures the prince could only dream of.

Merlin, who's arms felt like a second home.

Merlin, who he had twenty days left to be with.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, his words muffled by Merlins shoulder.

"Mhmm"

"Lets run away"

Merlin chuckled "Where?"

"To Ealdor"

"Oh?"

"It's a small village I once visited as a child" Arthur told him "We weren't supposed to stop there but as we were passing through I was drawn to it somehow. I begged my father to let us stay"

"I know"

"What?"

"Ealdor" The dark haired man explained "That's where I'm from"

"Oh" Arthur felt so stupid for not even wondering where Merlin had been in the years before he met him.

"I remember you coming there"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I thought you were a right old prick"

Arthur laughed and hit Merlin on the arm.

"I'm only kidding" Merlin sighed "I don't actually remember much about it, I just have one clear memory of the look of amazement on your face when you-"

"Saw the ducks" Arthur finished "yeah I know, everyone and their mum has told me about how for weeks afterwards all I was talking about were those ducks"

"What kind of boy hadn't seen ducks before?" Merlin chuckled.

"A royal one" Arthur breathed in one more shaky breath before he pulled away from Merlin and wiped his face "Thank you Merlin"

"My pleasure" Merlin began to leave the princes chambers when he turned back "And Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"I'd love to" And with that he left.

Arthur stood with a stupid smile on his face. Deep down he knew he knew they couldn't run away. He wasn't even allowed out on hunts in fear he would run away and only return when it was too late to find whichever princess held his heart. But for those few moments he chose to imagine that amazing life the two men would share together. _Yes. It would be lovely._

Arthur, by some miracle, managed to persuade his father to not keep him in the dungeons for the entirety of his birthday. He didn't know how it happened really. But the main thing was that it did.

It was ten minutes to midnight and the knights were all ready to charge. Arthur was stood, with guards to either side of him, on left of the square. On the other side stood Merlin, his eyes glowing in the moonlight. Soon gold would appear around them, Arthurs sting leading out of the gates for the knights to follow, the knights own strings flowing behind them back into the city. And then there was Merlins. Where would that go? Down to the lower town? Maybe even up to the castle! Maybe it would go to one of the knights. Arthur would be even sadder then, Merlins first chance at seeing his love and his soulmate was run off in search of Arthurs.

The clock was ticking. Some villagers began coming out of their homes, some ready to follow their own golden light. Some to begin the celebrations as early as possible. But most were wanting to watch the others magic.

5

They all gathered to count down.

4

Couples stood by one anther, recalling the moment the strings had brought them together.

3

Children danced, excited to see the rays of sunlight they had only seen a few times before.

2

Arthur couldn't decide whether closing his eyes or keeping them wide open was the best option.

1

Glowing lights appeared. They first began at peoples fingers but made their way up stairs, through keyholes, drawing pretty patterns in the sky.

Arthur looked to the gate.

Two gold strings lead out of the castle.

Two.

Quickly Arthur looked to his hand and followed the light with his eyes.

Down the steps.

Through the courtyard.

Past the gates.

He could feel those around him gasp as they realised too as his eyes rested on a hand.

He was almost afraid to look.

Afraid to see the man he knew.

The man who he knew was his soulmate all along.

The man who he hadn't realised he was in love with until this moment.

He looked up to see.

 _Merlin._

Who else could it be?

His blue eyes looked at Arthurs, scared yet hopeful.

His face happy yet terrified.

He smiled.

A smile on his lips which only said one thing.

 _Arthur._

Arthur ran as fast as he could to his soulmate.

They kissed. The knocked noses. They almost knocked themselves out. But all that mattered was that they were together for this fraction of a second as their souls collided in an explosion of gold light.

They didn't hear the cheering of the crowd.

The startled horses.

The shout of Uther Pendragon, ordering them to be pulled away.

 _"A boy! My son will not be bonded with a boy!"_

An army of men pulled them apart but no army of men couldn't stop them. Or so he wished.

"Merlin!" A desperate cry.

"I love you!" A meaningful phrase.

"I-" A last word.

A hand clamped over the princes mouth. Arthur watched as the love of his life was pulled away to the castle. He watched his soulmate scream as the world around him turned to black.

-The End-

Hey guys thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! If i get enough comments I might do some sort of epilogue but idk. Anyway thanks this is like the first fanfic I have completed and im chuffed so yeah thanks!

Gwen xx


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue- which to be honest is just some sort of continuation**

 ** _An hour later_**

 _Shit!_

"Ah!"

Arthur to his head throbbing like crazy. All he could see was some floor. And a dusty floor at that. Arthur sweared that if Merlin had knocked him out again he was going to make sure he was cleaning this floor for the rest of his years.

"Arthur" A voice whispered, Arthur paused his thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Arthur!" Arthur sat up. He was in the dungeons. But he couldn't for the life of him remember why. Gawain, probably. Always getting Arthur into trouble that one.

"Arthur!" The prince turned around to see Merlin poking his stupid face through a hole in the wall.

"Merlin?" Merlin smiled and suddenly it all come back to him. "What are you doing!? Where did they take you? Are you alright? How did you get out?! How did you find me!?"

"No time!" Merlin laughed. He was bloody enjoying this.

 _The bastard._

Arthur followed the gold string that attached then together through the hole in the wall which lead to some sort of garden. With green trees and colourful flowers, it was like the whole place had forgotten that it was winter.

"Merlin? Where are we?"

"Royalty! Have you ever walked around your own castle! It's just behind the dungeons. Haven't you been down here before? This is the place all the couples go after an evening the tavern"

"You come here a lot then do you?" Arthur interrupted. Merlin simply replied by sticking his tongue out.

"Just because you don't have any lady friends to come here with-"

"Hey, hey, hey! I've got Lady friends!"

"Name one" Merlin really did have some cheek to ask him to tell him these things but honestly, Arthur was sick of keeping secrets from people, just seeing Merlin beaming and picking herbs from the garden made him realise that there was no one he would rather share them with.

"Thought of someone yet?" Merlin asked from a patch of daffodils.

"Uhh… just because I've been saving myself for my soulmate doesn't mean-"

"Ha! Saving yourself! I've been around, Arthur. I've heard the stories they tell"

"Who? What stories!?"

"How about you and Elyan?" Merlin lifted his eyebrow suspiciously.

"What! Who told you that!?"

Merlin smirked "You did"

 _I was right._

 _He's an absolute git._

 _Typical of me to get the rudest bloke in the whole kingdom as a soulmate._

"You still haven't answered my questions"

"Okay" Merlin began, taking Arthurs hand and leading him to the middle of the garden. He pulled them down so that they were sitting cross legged, face to face in the middle of the emerald grass."They took me to courtyard, I think they were planning on shooting me with a crossbow. Get it done quickly but clearly that didn't work…" Merlin bit his lip and shifted in his seat. "So then I just followed the string until I found you. And I just come here to look after the plants" Merlin laughed uncomfortably.

 _How an earth could he get away from and army of men with crossbows?_

"Merlin" Arthur spoke softly "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"I-" Merlins words were cut short by the sudden wave of voices "I think they've found us"

 _Shit._

 _Why were we even staying here!?_

"Why were we even staying there!?" Arthur panted as they ran out of the garden, relying on the golden string to stop them from losing each other.

"I needed to get something!"

"What could possibly be important enough for you to risk us getting caught by guards trying to kill you" They stopped when the reached a wall.

"These" Merlin pulled out a bouquet of flowers from his jacket and gave them to Arthur. He wouldn't have admitted it if asked but his heart melted in that moment even if Merlin was risking his life for something so stupid.

"Flowers?" Arthur whispered "Flowers for me?"

"I probably shouldn't have, as we are kind of on the run-"

Arthur leant towards the young man and kissed him on corner of the mouth. "Now" He smiled "We need to get over this wall"

But it was too late, his men running round the corner, any minute now they would be surrounded and then Merlin would be shot before him. Merlin gave Arthur a look that he knew far too well. This look meant he was going to do something stupid.

"Arthur" Merlin kissed him "I truly love you and I hope that you will forgive me"

"Forgive you for what?"

"For not telling you"

"For not telling me what?"

"I should have told you before but I was scared"

"Of what?"

"And know that I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you." Arthur was sure that if they weren't in mortal danger Merlin would be crying. This was clearly hard for him… whatever _this_ was.

Merlin tore his eyes away from Arthur and towards the knights who were stood with swords and harpoons at the ready.

 _A bit much for a couple of guys._

 _What did it matter really if we got away?_

 _Someone's not telling me something._

And that's when Merlin reached out his arm and yelled "Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me" He gestured to the vines on the castle wall and they began moving in front of the soldiers. He gestured to the bushes and the trees and they began moving as well, making a wall between them and the soldiers.

"You- you-" He spluttered

 _You're magic_

"No time, Arthur just trust me." Merlin turned to the wall "Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me " Arthur watched as the stones began to move.

 _Of course he's magic!_

 _That's where the hole in the dungeons came from!_

 _And why the garden was still alive!_

 _And yet he's the worst servant in the kingdom._

Arthur looked back to see the knights making their way through the wooden barrier. He grabbed Merlin by the hand and ran through the hole and out into the woods of Camelot.

 ** _A few days later_**

The two men laid side by side. The night was dark but Arthur was wide awake. He was missing Camelot. He missed going out for training with the knights. He missed the parties. He missed going to the market. He missed laying in bed all day. He missed Gwen and Gaius and Gawain. Leon, Percival and Elyan. He missed the mean librarian who's name begins with G but the rest of which escaped him. He missed the woman who owned the tavern. He missed tournaments and he even missed cancel meetings! He missed his father. He missed his home.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered "Are you alright?"

 _Merlin_

 _Wonderful Merlin._

 _My love, my soulmate, my everything._

 _At least i'm not completely alone_

"What are we going to do?" Arthur said, wiping his cheek with his tunic

"What do you mean?"

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Ealdor" Arthur turned to look in Merlins blue eyes "Remember, that's what you said, we'd run away to Ealdor"

It felt like years ago when that happened but it had been less than a week.

"What would we do there?"

"We could be farmers?"

"Farmers?" Arthur laughed, imagining the both of them doing so much manual labor.

"Yeah we could have cows and pigs and loads of ducks" They both laughed. Arthur could not believe how well Merlin could cheer him up.

"Of course, we need to have lots of ducks"

"So, Ealdor it is, we can stay with my mother until we get our own cottage"

"Our own cottage?"

"Well yeah, if you want to that is, I mean if you don't that's fine-"

"Merlin" Arthur smiled "I'd love to"

Merlin beamed back at him, the whole world seemed to beam as well.

 ** _A few months later_**

And true to their words they got a little cottage. Both of them were working on one of the farms. While Merlin had also become the local physician and Arthur was teaching adults and children almost everything he knew, as he had the best education of anyone they had ever met.

They hadn't told anyone of Arthurs status only that he was a friend of Merlins.

They hadn't yet got their farm but Arthur had a few ducklings. Both men missed Camelot but they knew that one day they would return and until then they were just Arthur and Merlin of Ealdor. And they were happy with that.

 _ **A few years later**_

The men had taken over one of the farms by now while still doing a few other jobs around the town. Both of them still missed Camelot but they grew to love Ealdor just as much. They had tried to keep the nature of their relationship secret but before long the whole village new though they still did not speak of it.

It was December 21st and Merlin had been out collecting herbs all day for the solstice party that would start before long. when he came back to their cottage but… something was different.

"Arthur?" Marlin called out. He followed his golden string through the back door and to the table and chairs where Arthur was sitting, surrounded by candles and flowers.

"Whats this?" Merlin asked incrediously.

"I made dinner" Arthur replied, gesturing to the table where a not so appetising meal lay.

"The prince?" Merlin fake gasped "Made dinner for me?"

"Ha ha, I can be nice you know"

"I know" He kissed Arthur softly "But shouldn't I be cooking? It is your birthday after all."

"I know, but there is something else I would like to celebrate this evening.

"The winter solstice?"

"No, this is the anniversary of when I proposed"

 _Wait._

Merlin thought, confused.

 _Arthur has never proposed-_

It was then when Arthur took a ring out of his pocket and knelt before Merlin.

"Merlin, we have both been through a lot and I'm sure we will go through a lot more and I have realised that soulmate or not, I never want to part from you for the rest of my days" Merlin smiled at Arthur, tears running down both of their faces "And most of all I love you and for this reason and millions more I was wondering if you will do me the honour of becoming my husband"

"Well I don't know, I'm not sure if I want to spend the rest of my life with such a prat" Merlin smiled, trying to wipe away the tears on his face.

"Merlin"

"I know" Merlin choked "This isn't the time for jokes"

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course you clotpole!" Merlin shouted as he pulled his Fiancé up into a kiss and whispered in is ear "I love you so much and I'm so glad I found you"

Of course, they couldn't be married by law but they had their own private ceremony with Hunith and Will. Though they cried a lot, in happiness for their love of one another and the sadness that their friends from Camelot couldn't be there to share it all with them, they both regarded it as one of the best days of their lives.

 _ **A few more years later**_

"Merlin!" Arthurs shouts could be heard through the whole village of Ealdor "Merlin!"

Merlin came rushing out of the cottage and into the street Arthur was running down.

"Arthur, Arthur! Whats wrong?" Merlin asked as Arthur pulled him into an embrace.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered, pulling him in as close as he and stroking the back of his head "It's my father, Merlin. My father is dead"

Merlin gasped and pulled away to look in his husbands eyes. "Arthur, love, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" Arthur choked back sobs and smiled weakly "He was a bastard anyway"

"Are you going to go back?" Merlin wiped the tears from Arthurs cheeks "To Camelot, I presume there's a funeral?"

"Merlin!" Arthur kissed him "Of course we must go back! I am to be king!"

Merlin stared at his husband, wide eyed in shock. Of course, he thought, of course.

"You will be a great king" Merlin told him, kissing Arthur fiercely.

"And you will be my consort" Arthur told him "We will be married and magic will return to Camelot"

Merlin could hardly contain himself.

 _Camelot._

 _God I miss Camelot._

They left early the next morning and were at Camelot by sundown. The whole city was obviously forlorn at the sudden death of the king. The lower town was filled with candles in commemoration. At first Arthur was surprised that nobody seemed to recognise them but he quickly realised that it had been too long and they were probably presumed dead. No knights or noble men seemed to be around, Arthur assumed they must be meeting to discuss who will be the next monarch.

Arthur felt ashamed that he was so excited by the grand entrance he would make when he burst into the hall as rightful heir to the throne. Just as he was about to do this Merlin spoke behind him.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Just remember that whatever happens I will always be by your side" Merlin took his hand and they both walked into the hall.

A first he was unsure if they knew who he was but after a brief few seconds he heard a shout.

"Arthur!"

It was Gawain. Of course it was. Whispers erupted through the hall but were silenced by Arthur. Arthur and his voice to lead armies with. His voice to lead kingdoms with.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, am the rightful heir to the throne and will be crowned king of Camelot."

Some people cheered (Though it might have just been Gawain) and some seemed less pleased but they all seemed to be aware that they were in need of a leader and Arthur would be just that.

In the next few days Arthur was crowned and as his first act as king of Camelot he welcomed magic to Camelot. Merlin was made court Sorcerer and was given a chamber next to Arthurs (Though he didn't use it).

It took a bit more time to get same sex marriage legal but as the years past the people and the church saw that Arthur was the best king the kingdom if not the world had ever seen and they trusted that he knew what was right.

 _ **A decade later**_

"Arthur" Merlin whispered when he had reached the end of the isle.

"Merlin?"

"I love you so much" Merlin knelt before Arthur.

"I love you too"

"By the sacred laws vested in me" Arthur spoke out to the hall "I crown you, Merlin, king and consort of Camelot"

Arthur smiled as he pulled his husband up and lead him beside him. "Long live the king" He shouted, his strong and steady.

The crowd repeated his words.

Merlin beamed and accidentally caused a few doves to appear seemingly from nowhere.

"Shit" He muttered for only Arthur to hear. But Arthur only smiled wider for he could not wish of anything nor anyone so perfect.

 ** _Another decade later._**

"Happy birthday!" Arthur awoke to a graying Merlin giving him a kiss. "And a happy solstice"

"And to you" Arthur kissed Merlins cheek. Arthur watched the gold string follow Merlin as he got up to get water from the table"

"Merlin"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I don't think I've ever loved the colour gold more than when it is attaches me to you"

"Wow, the winter solstice really makes you a sop" Merlin laughed and nearly spilt his water when Arthur threw a pillow at him. "Okay sorry, I love our string too"

Merlin snuggled up to Arthur on their bed. He drew out his hand and sent gold doves and butterflies flying out around them. He made golden flowers wrap around the bed frame. Gold planets and stars filled the ceiling.

It was amazing. Merlin made a little field scene hover in front of them, where a small golden knight and a small gold man stood side by side in front of a dragon, its great gold wings no match for the power the two men shared.

"That's you and thats me" He whispered pointing at the picture he had created.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you, with all my heart"

"As my heart loves you, Arthur"

-The end-

Wow that epilogue was longer than I intended. I nearly killed Arthur off at the end so consider yourselves lucky. Please comment because it motivates we to write more but the main thing is that you enjoy reading :)

Bye bye!


End file.
